Warrior Night
by BiaZinha e BieLZinho.Zabine
Summary: Com um ano de vida, Harry, é seqüestrado pelo Lorde das Trevas. Quinze anos depois ele é encontrado, mas agora mudado e com um terrível ódio de seus pais
1. Trailer

**HÁ 15 ANOS ATRÁS ALGO HORRÍVEL ACONTECEU...**

'Mas... Pontas...? Onde esta Harry?' perguntou Sirius desesperado

'O que...? Eles o levaram? Levaram meu bebê!' disse a ruiva histérica.

**DEPOIS AS TREVAS TOMARAM CONTA DO ACONTECIDO...**

'E então Harry...?'

'Sim?'

'Quer voltar para sua família?'

'Para quê? Eles me abandoram... E além do mais, você é a minha família, pai...'

**O "BEBÊ" RECEBEU BOM TREINAMENTO...**

'Ah! Merlin, parabéns, muito bom mesmo...'

''Qué isso, Bella... Recebi treinamento da melhor...'

'É, isso é verdade.'

**O QUE "ELE" LEVOU A UMA ESCOLHA...**

'Vou mandá-lo com vocês...'

'Mas Lorde... Harry não esta pronto...'

'Esta sim... Você foi muito bem treinando-o'

'Mas...'

'Mas, nada. Vá avisá-lo'


	2. Prólogo

Prólogo

'Ele é lindo, não?' comentou James, enquanto ele olhava seu filho, no berço. Lily sorri com o a fala e depois diz:

'Sim, mas James, Sirius, Lene e Remus já deve estar a caminho... '

'Sim, sim, vamos descer. ' Disse ele, pegando Harry no colo e encaminhando-se a porta, sendo seguido pela ruiva. Chegando lá embaixo, pouco esperaram para que a campainha soasse.

'Deixa que eu vou.' Disse James, tomando a dianteira quando viu que a Lily se levantara. Quando abriu a porta deu de cara seus amigos de Hogwarts.

'Ah! Eu toco a campainha e dou a cara com a pessoa mais feia que já vi... Tirando a parte que ele é um veado'

'Então você se viu no espelho, né Almofadinhas?' perguntou James mostrando a língua. Dando passagem, para que os três estrassem.

Wn- Wn- Wn- Wn- Wn- Wn- Wn- Wn- Wn- Wn- Wn- Wn- Wn

Em uma mansão, uma sombra olhava para a chama que queimava lareira, com os pensamentos altos...:

'Wormtail?' disse a sombra de um tempo

'Sim, Lorde?' na porta apareceu um homem baixo e gordo

'Chame Bella e Lucius, não quero esperar mais nem um minuto...'

'Sim, senhor' pouco depois Wormtail aparece com uma mulher de cabelos pretos e um loiro. O segundo deu um passo a frente:

'Milorde...?' Voldemort vira-se para ele, revelando seu rosto, a qual era muito semelhante à de uma cobra.

'Vocês dois já ficaram sabendo o que Severus ouviu vindo da sala de Dumblodore, enquanto o mesmo entrevistava Sybill?'

'Não... O que seria?'

'Que um garoto, que quando crescesse iria me derrotar e isso eu não posso permitir...' Bellatrix se direciona a Voldemort:

'E que o senhor tem em mente?' ele em resposta da um sorriso de lado, em um modo de deboche e volta a olhar para as chamas.

'Quero que pegue-o, faça com que ele perca toda esperança que ele tinha em seus pais...' Com isso os Bellatrix e Lucius desaparatam.


	3. Capítulo 1

**Kethelen Clewadter Black: **brigado :D, sim vou tentar sim :P ^^

**Rose Malfoy: **eu vou tentar sim postar mais rápido, é que estava na viajando :P

**pedrinho1533: **uhum ja to postando. ^^

**lily luna potter: **brigado ^^.

Capítulo 1****

Lily, James, Remus e Lene olhavam com admiração Harry, enquanto o outro estava no colo de Sirius tentando pegar o cabelo de seu padrinho.****

'Bom Harry, eu sei que você novo, aliás sua mãe não deixa que eu me esqueça disso...' começou Sirius falando com seu sobrinho, como se fosse uma pessoa que entendesse cada palavra sua. Lily o olhou desconfiada, enquanto Lene sorria de orelha a orelha 'Só que mesmo assim lhe trago isso...' enquanto um embrulho aparecia em suas mãos.****

'Sirius... O que é isso?' perguntou Lily.****

'Ah, um presentinho inocente para o meu sobrinho preferido'.****

'Bom já que o Harry é incapaz de abrir o embrulho... Eu abro!' disse James pulando ao lado de Sirius e lhe "arrancando o pacote", quando abriu viu que era uma vassoura de brinquedo.****

'Sirius!' reclamou Lily irritada.****

'Ah, qual é Lil... É só um presentinho inocente...'****

'E ela voa de verdade?' perguntou Remus impressionado.****

'Claro! Não teria graça se não o fizesse...'****

'Eu não acredito nisso...' ****

'Ah, fica calma Lils...' ia dizendo Sirius, enquanto via Harry se acomodar mais em seus braços, rapidamente Lily pega o menino nos braços subindo as escadas, levando-o ao seu quarto. Depois de coloca-lo em seu berço ouviu um estrondo vindo do térreo. ****

Desceu para ver o que era, estava um pouco difícil para ver por causa da fumaça, mas forçou sua vista e viu James e seus amigos inconscientes. Correu até eles: ****

'Ai, Meu Deus... James...' tentando acordá-lo, sentiu um vulto ao seu lado, virou e viu uma sombra, pegou sua varinha, mas já era tarde a última coisa que viu foi raio de luz vermelha. ****

Wn- Wn- Wn- Wn- Wn- Wn- Wn- Wn- Wn- Wn- Wn- Wn- Wn

'Mestre, fizemos o que você pediu.' Disse Lucius disse com a criança nos braços, Voldemort olha para Harry sorrindo satisfeito.

'Foram vistos?' olhando de Lucius a Bellatrix.

'Não, senhor...' respondeu a mulher. 'Mesmo que tivéssemos, usamos o feitiço de memória em todos que estavam lá...'

'Ahh!' ouviram uma exclamação vinda de da porta.

'O que faz aqui Wormtail?' perguntou Voldemort.

'É ele Milorde? Filho de Lily e James Potter?'

'O que esta com dó dele!' gritou Bellatrix, Voldemort levanta para que ela se calasse.

'Quer se juntar a ele depois que eu matá-lo?'

'Não...'

'Ótimo...' Voldemort pega sua varinha 'Levante-o Lucius...' ouve-se um sussurro e o um raio de luz verde vai em direção a Harry. Houve uma explosão derrubando todos...

Wn- Wn- Wn- Wn- Wn- Wn- Wn- Wn- Wn- Wn- Wn- Wn- Wn

Meia hora depois Lily acorda, abrindo seu olhos tudo veio a tona, levantou-se rapidamente, mas olhou em volta e não via mais James, Remus, Sirius ou Marlene.

'Lily, acordou?' Ouviu a voz de James.

'O que aconteceu?' perguntou ela agora vendo os quatro.

'Não sabemos, não vimos nada...'

'Só sei que eu fui por Harry...' ela arregalou os olhos, Sirius fora o primeiro a compreender a linha de pensamentos da ruiva. Correu escada acima, não levando muito tempo já estava descendo.

'Mas... Pontas...? Onde esta Harry?' perguntou Sirius desesperado

'O que...? Eles o levaram? Levaram meu bebê!' disse a ruiva histérica.

'Tinha duas pessoas aqui... Eu não vi direito... Eu não acredito que o pegaram' disse ela desabando no sofá.


	4. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

Lily levantou-se um pouco tarde demais, já para a cozinha, chegando lá se deparou com duas pessoas:

'O que mãe? Você ta doente? Acordou tarde' a ruiva olhou para o seu filho que já estava com seus quatorze anos, ao contrário de Harry ele era ruivo e seu rosto era igual de sua mãe só seus olhos que eram castanhos como os do pai, James.

'Não Tom, estou bem."

Wn-WnWnWnWnWnWnWnWnWnWnWn

Alguns meses depois em uma das salas da Mansão, duas sombras duelavam com fervor, uma mulher e um garoto, depois de muita dificuldade o segundo conseguiu lançar um feitio na outra, em cheio.

'Ah! Merlin, parabéns, muito bom mesmo...' disse a mulher.

''Que é isso, Bella... Recebi treinamento da melhor...' disse o garoto simplesmente. Ele tinha olhos verdes esmeralda e seus cabelos pretos, desarrumados, a franja delas estava levantadas o bastante para poder ver em sua testa a marca de raio que lá tinha.

'É, isso é verdade, Harry.' O moreno riu com gosto e depois deu um sorriso de lado ' Mas vamos parar por aqui mesmo. Não quero levar mais uma derrota 'comentou a mulher divertida'

'É eu sou bom mesmo, você perderia fácil...' continuou o moreno saindo da Sala de Duelos, sendo acompanhado por veio correndo:

'Bella? O Lorde esta lhe chamando...'

'Vou lá então...' Harry assenti, mesmo sabendo que a mulher não estava, por estar de costas. O moreno olhou com nojo para Wortmail, virou-se ao lado oposto de que Bella fora, indo a passos largos, para os jardins. Deitou-se encostado em uma das árvores.

'O que faz aqui, Harry, pensei que você estaria com a Bella agora, não? 'ouviu uma voz familiar.

'Ah, eu derrotei ela, sabe como é, né Draco? ' virou-se para olhar seu melhor amigo, que se juntou a ele ' Ela não aguenta ser derrotada por mim.'

'Mais humildade te faria o homem mais bonzinho da face de terra, né?' retrucou o loiro.

'É, eu sei.'

'Mas e aí? Vamos no treino?'

'Claro, não gosto de perdê-los' os dois entraram novamente 'Ow, Wormtail, avisa meu pai que sai com o Draco, ok?' Quando já estavam saindo, Draco comentou:

'Não gosto dessePettigrew' o moreno ao seu lado, segurou em seu braço suspirou e disse:

'Eu também, não. Acho que ele muito medroso para estar conosco...' com um "CRAK" os dois não estavam mais lá.

Wn-WnWnWnWnWnWnWnWnWnWnWn

'Ah, não, Mione, não aguento mais isso... 'reclamou Tom, deitando de cansaço no chão e Rondy e Katherine faziam o mesmo, enquanto Hermione os repreendiam com o olhar.

'Mas é preciso, Tom' falou ela.

'Não Mione, não quero derreter meu cérebro estudando, Merlin, hoje é véspera de Natal!' continuou o ruivo.

'Tá bom, então, se você quer continuar tendo notas ruins em Poções...'

'Fale baixo, a Sra Potter esta aí em baixo, Mione' falou Rony.

'Que diferença faz se ela é a professora de poções?' perguntou Katherine, revirando os olhos, ela era uma garota loira, que (junto de Hermione e Rony) estava em seu sexto ano.

'Ainda mesmo é chato... '

Wn-WnWnWnWnWnWnWnWnWnWnWn

Já cansados de treinar, Harry e Draco, os dois estavam saindo para um lugar mais escuro para desaparatar. O loiro virou-se para o moreno e perguntou:

'Por que treinar um duelo idiota dos trouxas?'

'Se é tão idiota, então por que vem aqui comigo desde os doze anos?'Draco ficou vermelho de raiva, lembrando-se de seu segundo ano em Hogwarts, quando ele levou um soco da Granger, só por ter azarado o maldito Weasley.

'Eu perguntei primeiro, então responda!'

'Bom, você sabe o porquê. Não queria levar mais surra de ninguém, como aquela que levei do Dolohov e seus "amiguinhos" ' disse enquanto Draco segurava seu ombro, ouviu-se um CRACK e já não estavam mais lá.

Wn-WnWnWnWnWnWnWnWnWnWnWn

'O senhor me chamou Milorde?' disse Bella, enquanto entrava numa sala, olhando a sombra graças a lareira.

'Vou mandá-lo com vocês...' diz apenas uma voz baixa, ela parecia enraivecida deixando a mulher

'Mas Milorde... Harry não esta pronto...'

'Esta sim... Você foi muito bem treinando-o'

'Mas...'

'Mas, nada. Vá _avisá-lo'_

_Wn-WnWnWnWnWnWnWnWnWnWnWn_

'_Mas o Dolohov não fez mais nada, não?' falou Draco, já estavam nos jardins da grande mansão. Mas percebeu que o moreno não lhe acompanhava. Virou-se e viu Harry caído, segurando sua testa._

'Minha cicatriz... O meu pai esta furioso com algo.'

'O que? Você não quer que eu...'

'Não! Já estou melhor.' Continuou o garoto de olhos verdes, enquanto o mesmo sentava-se, se encostando na árvore, respirando rapidamente. Pouco depois um esfera azul e brilhante aparece em frente aos garotos, de lá sai a voz de Bella:

"_Harry, preciso falar com você... É importante..." _


	5. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Harry andava apressadamente pelos corredores da grande mansão, a procura de Belatrix, estava curioso depois do patrono que a mulher lhe mandara. Encontrou-a olhando para uma janela, que dava para ao portão da frente da mansão. Quando a bruxa percebeu que o garoto estava presente, virou-se com um sorriso não tão convincente e disse:

'Harry? Pensei que você fosse demorar uma eternidade para chegar.' Falou num tom brincalhão, mas o moreno percebeu algo mais... Ansiedade.

'O que foi de tão importante que até fez o Malfoy quase se borrar de tanto medo...' respondeu o garoto rindo, tentando disfarçar que sua cicatriz ainda estava dolorida.

'Hum... Seu pai me pediu para levá-lo em um trabalho. '

'Tá, mas para que tão alarme.'

'É que desta vez é eliminação...' o garoto não ficou muito surpreso com isso, afinal já fora em muitas vezes junto aos comensais, até já finalizara muitos.

'I...'

'Sabe o Wortmail?'

'Sim, aquele imbecil com cara de rato?'

'Esse mesmo. Bom, ele pensa que irá nos enganar, falando com os aurores sobre nós, _tch_, burro mesmo.' E Harry apenas deu um sorriso de canto, a qual Bella sempre vê em Voldemort.

'Tá, e daí? Um idiota como ele é fácil, até o Lucius acaba com ele' disse Harry rindo em total deboche.

'É que, Harry, ele vai estar perto da passagem 9 ¾, o imbecil vai falar com o James Potter.' por um momento Bella vê que o moreno fica surpreso, imagens do passado lhe atormentando, mas no momento depois ele se vira olhando-a zombeteiro e apenas diz.

'O que tem demais? Nós temos chapuzes e você se esqueceu que eu sou o Guerreiro da Noite, como meu pai próprio me titula? E além do mais, sou filho do maior bruxo do mundo, Tom Riddle.'

'Harry não é disso que estou falando e você sabe disso.' A mulher fala com inquieta e Harry a olha, que para ele, era sua mãe e diz com carinho:

'Bella, eu nunca deixaria vocês por aqueles que me abandonaram, eu não sou filho deles, como acabei de dizer sou filho do maior bruxo de todos os tempos, Tom Riddle.' Depois disso a mulher suspira em alívio.

'Muito bem então, vamos nos preparar.' Disse ela se virando (agora mais confiante) e indo para a porta. Antes de ir ouve a voz de Harry a suas costas:

'E Bella, quando vai ser?'

'Pelo que sabemos, por uma fonte confiante, vai ser no dia que todos os alunos vão voltar para Hogwarts, depois do Natal e do ano novo... É por isso que digo que ele é burro.' Disse ela balançando a cabeça em negatividade, e saiu, deixando Harry rindo baixinho.

'Harry...' o garoto olha para a porta novamente, onde á pouco estava Bella ele vê Draco.

'Ei, Draco. Já não disse que é feio ficar ouvindo as conversas dos outros?' perguntou o moreno divertido.

'O que? Eu não estava ouvindo!' protestou o loiro.

'Uhum sei...' disse Harry e depois disse cinicamente: 'Então, o que a Bella falou?'

'Ah, ela falou... Ei você não presta Harry.' Continuou o loiro, saindo pela porta batendo os pés, enquanto Harry ria. Depois de um tempo o moreno olha para a janela e lembra que aquilo será daqui a sete dias.

Wn- Wn- Wn- Wn- Wn- Wn- Wn- Wn- Wn- Wn- Wn- Wn- Wn- Wn- Wn- Wn

'Ai, Mione dá um tempo da lição, ok?' reclamou Rony sentando-se no sofá, ao lado de Tom. Els estavam na casa dos Potter.

'Tem que estar feliz por a mim para ter ajudar' retrucou a morena brava desabando ao lado de Katherine

'Mas depois de amanhã é o baile de Natal "atrasado", como Dumblodore disse e eu tenho que estar preparado não só fisicamente, mas mentalmente, quero dizer, eu vou com a Lavender, ô garota pegajosa.' Disse ele coçando a cabeça.

'Ninguém mandou convidá-la' disse Katherine.

'Mas pelo menos ela é bonita'

'Idiota' continuou a loira, olhando curiosa para Hermione, que fingia que não ouvia.

'E você Kat?' disse Tom, repentinamente.

'Eu o que?'

'Vai com quem mesmo...?'

'Hum, com o Cedrico...' respondeu ela, sem interesse.

'Vê?' Não é muito melhor do que o meu par' disse Ron.

'Ah é mesmo, né?' começou Tom debochado 'Tirando a parte que o Diggory não chama a Katy de Roniquinho...' continuou ele rindo, deixando o ruivo bravo.

'Só que todo mundo já sacou que ele convidou a nossa amiga, pois tá a fim de fazer ciúmes na Cho.'

Wn- Wn- Wn- Wn- Wn- Wn- Wn- Wn- Wn- Wn- Wn- Wn- Wn- Wn- Wn- Wn

'Bella... Onde esta a chave de portal?' perguntou Harry, a mulher virou-se para o garoto e viu agora via não só um adolescente, mas um verdadeiro seguidor de Voldemort. Viu que os cabelos desarrumados de Harry estavam mais desarrumados, seus belos olhos verdes estavam totalmente escuros e sua expressão era totalmente profissional. O garoto que vira crescer, desde seus nove anos estava totalmente pronto para eliminar mais uma pessoa.

'Ham, siga-me' disse ela incerta, estavam indo em direção aos jardins, onde já estavam alguns comensais, antes de chegar até eles a mulher para e pergunta ao moreno 'Tem certeza, Harry?'

'Claro, é um dia normal...' disse ele indiferente, e Bella percebeu a máscara que formou-se, um máscara de guerra.

'Hum, está bem.'

'Bom, é o seguinte, eu irei primeiro, vocês esperam uns dez minutos e atravessem a passagem da estação, ok?' disse Harry com a voz arrastada, enquanto os comensais apenas balançavam a cabeça em afirmação. Bella deu mais última olhada em Harry, mas ele já havia posto sua máscara e colocado o capuz. E então todos preparam-se com suas chaves de portal.

Wn- Wn- Wn- Wn- Wn- Wn- Wn- Wn- Wn- Wn- Wn- Wn- Wn- Wn- Wn- Wn

Os três Potter andavam pela Estação de King's Cross, quando James vê Sirius, Marlene e Katherine se aproximando. Depois de se cumprimentarem, Prongs olha para Padfoot e os dois se encaram em olhar em total preocupação e atravessam a passagem rapidamente, que são seguidos pelos outros. Ainda estava muito cedo, então esperaram pelos Weasley's.

'Ei gente' ouviram uma voz a suas costas. Viram Hermione e Rony e um pouco mais afastados, Moly e Arthur.

'Enfim vocês chegaram, tô querendo já entrar no trem, meu pai é muito infantil' reclamou Kat, enquanto todos, menos Sirius, riam.

'Eu, infantil? Onde? Vem cá minha filha, me dê à mão que eu vou te ajudar a procurar o seu parafuso que está faltando' disse Padfoot divertido e olhando para o chão tentando procurar algo, enquanto a miniatura de Lene bufava.

'Iiih, tio, parafuso perdido dessa aí é o que não falta...' respondeu Tom rindo.

'Fica quieto, Tom' disse a loira brava.

'Calma priminha, só estou falando a verdade' continuou o ruivo, fingindo-se de inocente. Fazendo com que a loira saísse de lá arrastando seus malão para o trem. 'Ah, deixa agente ir lá para ajudar a mal humorada.' Continuou ele rindo, seguido por Hermione e Rony. Pouco depois, todos os adolescentes estavam já no trem, enquanto Lene se despedia de Lily que já ia embarcar. Já James e Sirius se adiantavam um pouco de olho se alguém aparecia. De longe, os dois marotos veem quem tanto procuravam, Wortmail, estava escondido em uma das pilastras mais afastadas.

'Sirius?' chamou James, antes deles chegarem há Pettigrew 'E a Lene?'

'Avisei a ela que irei me atrasar'

'Hum.'

'Até que enfim, hein.' Começou Peter, irritado 'Estou aqui faz um bom tempo...'

'Olha aqui Pettigrew, você não está em posições de reclamar, entendeu?' começou Sirius irritado, segurando Wortmail pelo colarinho 'Se você não percebeu, está um monte de aurores em volta. Se você esta fazendo isso para trazer seus amiguinhos tem uma prisão que te faria muito bem...'

'Não! Não Sirius, por favor eles me matariam'

'É, Padfoot. Deixa ele falar' disse James, segurando o ombro do amigo, que olhou-o e com muita dificuldade, soltou Pettigrew. 'Bom, fale logo...'

'Ham... Primeiro eu tenho que dizer que o seu filho, bem...' começou Peter envergonhado.

'Desembucha focinho de rato, o que tem o Harry?' irritou-se Sirius.

'Hum, ele esta vivo.' Continuou ele, deixando Prongs e Padfoot chocados.

Wn- Wn- Wn- Wn- Wn- Wn- Wn- Wn- Wn- Wn- Wn- Wn- Wn- Wn- Wn- Wn

Pouco, Harry percebeu que já estava na Estação de King's Cross, olhou em volta, apenas atravessou a passagem 9 ¾, de começo viu que não havia mais ninguém lá, mas olhando um pouco afastadamente, viu Wortmail, conversando com mais duas pessoas, que pelo jeito deviam trabalhar para o Ministério, viu mais quatro aurores, mas eles estavam tão entreditos na conversa que nem perceberam que o moreno se aproximava. Chegou perto e se escondeu em uma das pilastras.

'... Primeiro eu tenho que dizer que o seu filho, bem...' começou Peter, entendendo o que o Pettigrew ia falar, o moreno prede o ar.

'Desembucha focinho de rato, o que tem o Harry?' irritou-se Black.

'Hum, ele esta vivo.' _Tch, agora já chega né? _Pensa Harry saindo de trás da pilastra.

'_Avada Kedavra_' murmura ele, apontando para Wortmail.

'Mas o quê...!' grita Black. _Ah, que beleza agora esse imbecis chegam _pensa o moreno olhando em volta, vendo os comensais. Sem vendo mais importância em tudo aquilo, o moreno dá as costas andando calmamente de volta a passagem. Mas ao voltar, dá de cara com mais três aurores, não tendo muito tempo para uma reação apenas ouve uma voz dizendo Estupefaça e tudo escurece.

Wn- Wn- Wn- Wn- Wn- Wn- Wn- Wn- Wn- Wn- Wn- Wn- Wn- Wn- Wn- Wn

'Ei, Sirius, peguei um!' gritou Remus, olhando para o comensal. Quando os o maroto se aproximou, Moony se agacha, pronto para desmascará-lo.

'Ai, Meu Merlin! James, o Remus te estuporou!' gritou Sirius em pânico.

'Não, Padfoot, eu estou bem aqui!' disse James aparecendo atrás de Sirius.

'Ah. Então, Ai Meu Merlin, o Wortmail estava certo.' Continuou Padfoot, olhando o moreno ao seu lado. Que por um momento ficou em choque e um segundo depois agachava-se ao lado de Harry chorando.

'Eu...'

'James, vamos leva-lo ao Alvus, ele saberá o que fazer.' Disse Remus, colocando uma mão no ombro de seu amigo.


	6. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4: Reencontro.

_'Ei, Sirius, peguei um!' gritou Remus, olhando para o comensal. Quando os o maroto se aproximou, Moony se agacha, pronto para desmascará-lo._

_'Ai, Meu Merlin! James, o Remus te estuporou!' gritou Sirius em pânico._

_'Não, Padfoot, eu estou bem aqui!' disse James aparecendo atrás de Sirius._

_'Ah. Então, Ai Meu Merlin, o Wortmail estava certo.' Continuou Padfoot, olhando o moreno ao seu lado. Que por um momento ficou em choque e um segundo depois agachava-se ao lado de Harry chorando._

_'Eu...'_

_'James, vamos leva-lo ao Alvus, ele saberá o que fazer.' Disse Remus, colocando uma mão no ombro de seu amigo._

...

Harry estava com sua cabeça, ou melhor, sua cicatriz, estourando de tanta dor._Meu pai deve estar bravo com algo. _Foi o seu primeiro pensamento. Tentou abriu os olhos, mas nem isso conseguiu com um bom êxito, apenas conseguiu cerrá-los. Olhou com dificuldade em sua volta e suspirou aliviado, quando viu quatro sombras cercando seu leito, tudo aquilo de ser capturado por aurores fora apenas um pesadelo horrível.

'Albus, é ele, senhor, viu né?' o moreno ouviu uma voz desesperada dizer, só que não a reconheceu ser de seu pai, nem de alguém conhecido.

'Sim, James, mas acalme-se, vai ficar tudo bem. Aqui é a ala hospitalar, com essa agitação toda é capaz de você chamar atenção de toda Hogwarts' ouviu novamente, só que desta vez fora outra voz, mais velha, demonstrando cansaço. Quando o garoto ouviu "James" cerrou os dentes, um ódio adormecido cresceu-lhe por dentro.

'Mas, raios Dumblodre, ele é o meu _filho_' disse James frustrado. _Que ótimo agora ele é o meu pai, né?_ Pensou Harry. Não aguentando mais isso, com muito esforço, abriu totalmente seus olhos e disse com dificuldade:

'Vocês estão mesmo querendo me manter dormindo, se estão, não esta dando muito certo, não?' disse baixo, com a voz arrastada, fazendo com que todos voltassem a atenção ao garoto, na cama.

'Harry, graças ao bom Merlin. Enfim nos o encontramos e...' ia dizendo Sirius, mas o moreno de olhos verdes fora mais rápido.

'Poupe-me, Black' resmungou cansado, tentando se levantar.

'O que esta fazendo, senhor Potter?' perguntou Albus, enquanto Remus fazia a todo custo, segurar Harry, na cama.

'É Riddle' murmurou ríspido, deixando todos ali chocados.

'Desculpe, acho que não...?' começou Remus.

...

Tom, estava na sala comunal da Gryffindor, junto de Kath, Ron e Hermione, fazendo uma redação de poções, quando sua coruja, Athos, começou a bicar sua orelha. O ruivo olhou e viu uma carta amarrada em sua pata, depois de pegá-la olhou para os outros três, que agora o olhavam com curiosidade e perguntou:

'O que será?'

'A gente não vai saber se você não abrir, né?' disse Ron, sem se conter, fazendo a Kath, girar os olhos.

'Rony!' reclamou Hermione.

'O que? Eu, hein' Tom, olhou o casal e suspirou, enquanto, abria a carta...:

_Olá querido,_

_Eu estou aqui na sala de Dumblodore, eu tenho algo muito importante para te falar, venha o mais rápido que puder._

_Até daqui a pouco,_

_Lily_

'É da minha mãe' disse Tom, assustado. 'Ela esta me chamando, lá na sala do diretor'

'Cara, 'cê tá ferrado, eu falei que não era para colocar aquelas bomba de bosta na bolsa do Malfoy, mas você não me ouve, né?' acusou Rony. Tom o olhou com medo e se levantou.

'Ham, vou indo' saiu o mais rápido que pode, mas ainda ouviu a voz de Kath, debochada:

'Peça para Merlin te ajudar'

...

'Isso mesmo que você ouviu Lupin, meu nome é Harry _Riddle_, não Potter' disse, com dificuldade, a dor em sua cabeça aumentara então, desistiu de se levantar.

'Harry, você esta bem?' perguntou James preocupado, depois de o garoto dar um gemido de dor. Por um momento, Harry olhou para James, e se sentiu feliz pela atenção, mas isso fora por apenas um momento, pois balançou a cabeça lembrando-se do que ele lhe fizera quando bebê e escureceu seus olhos.

'Não é da sua conta, Potter' cuspiu. A porta abriu-se, revelando-se duas mulheres, uma de cabelos cor de fogo e outra de cabelos loiros. A ruiva olhou o garoto, sem ar, depois olhou o marido e disse:

'James, diz que isso não é uma brincadeira' vendo que James, apenas balançara a cabeça negativamente, o moreno ainda estava atordoado pelo jeito que o filho lhe dirigira, ela sucumbiu em lágrimas, se dirigindo ao filho.

'Harr...'

'Se afaste de mim' recuou o garoto o máximo que pôde 'Não quero contato pelos que me abandonaram' continuou ele, ríspido.

'Como assim nunca lhe abandonaríamos. Filho, do que você esta falando?' perguntou Lily, exasperada. Novamente o moreno deu um desliza, mas se recuperou, não demonstraria fraqueza na frente de seus inimigos, principalmente o seus maiores inimigos.

'Procure em sua memória, que você encontrará, me fez sofrer, você não sabe o que passei, sabe!' disse ríspido.

'Harry, do que você esta falando' continua a ruiva com a voz embargada, o que fez com que Harry sentisse (não sabendo o porque) o seu coração "partindo".

'Se você não "sabe", não serei eu que irei contar, não?' disse ele dando ás costas a todos, tentando fingir que não se incomodava com a dor na cicatriz.

'Bom senhor _Potter_' começou Albus, frisando o sobrenome do garoto, fazendo com que ele rangesse os dentes. 'Já que o senhor, vem tendo contato com o próprio Tom, sou obrigado a pedir informações, sobre o paradeiro dele'

'Nunca! Nunca irei dedurar quem me ajudou' esbravejou Harry, voltando-se a todos.

'Quem lhe ajudou? Ele não ajuda ninguém' disse Marlene, em um misto de nojo e horror. O moreno apenas vira-se em sua direção com um olhar glacial.

'Se é assim, terei que deixa-lo aqui, até que queira contar-nos' disse Dumblodore por fim.

'Como é?' exclamou o moreno vermelho, de ódio.

'É o único jeito Harry, afinal, uma vez que esta em Hogwarts é muito difícil de se sair, não' disse o diretor e começou a se encaminhar a porta. 'E Harry, se você quiser ir as aulas as portas estão abertas. Tenho certeza que você tem que continuar seus estudos' disse com sua costumeira calmaria. 'Afinal, do jeito que você esta vai demorar muito aqui' disse ele, deixando Harry mais bravo ainda 'Se aceitar, vá a minha sala'

...

'O que a gente faz Dumblodore?' perguntou Lily, desesperada. Estavam ela, Albus e James, na sala do próprio diretor, enquanto Remus, Sirius e Marlene, já haviam se retirado.

'Conte a verdade, apenas isso' respondeu-lhe, Albus, minutos depois ouviram batidas na porta 'Entre' a porta fora aberta por Tom. James olhou-o cansado, suspirou e disse:

'Temos que conversar'


End file.
